


Patching up

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: 14dalovers [8]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 14DALovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: This user doesn't consent to her works being published onto unoffical apps
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Trevelyan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: 14dalovers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619794
Kudos: 5





	Patching up

**Author's Note:**

> This user doesn't consent to her works being published onto unoffical apps

Nichole knew that if she ever got a job in medicine like she wanted that she would have to stitch wounds but she really wished the first time using her skills in a non-academic environment, wasn’t on her boyfriend.

Cullen winced as she pulled the string through his skin. “Sorry. I wish we had some potions to help you but that Boeimith made us drain it.”  
“It’s fine. Nothing could have been done.” Cullen said through gritted teeth. 

“I know but I still feel bad.” Nichole grumbled. She grabbed the pair of scissors beside her to cut the string. 

“Nichole this isn’t your fault.”

“I guess.” Nichole sighed honestly as soon as she saw the red lyrium surrounding the building she should have sent him back to camp, all that lyrium couldn’t of been good for him, but he was determined to help her track Sampson. 

“I’m fine, and there’s only so much you could do, love. You patched me up and we found that kit for Dagna.”

Nichole felt her face heat up at the term of endearment. “Yeah,I suppose. Just there was so much blood.”

Cullen lifted her hand up and placed a small kiss on it. “And I trusted you to patch me up. I’m fine because of you. You have nothing to feel guilty for. Okay?”  
“Okay” Nichole wrapped her arms around him carefully and tried to tell herself he’s okay.


End file.
